


Futo tte inai!

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Childishness, Clothing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Yuuyan, écoute-moi : je l’ai dit maladroitement, comme d’habitude. Je ne voulais pas dire que tu es graisse, parce que je ne pense pas ce. Je voulais dire que ce jean fait sembler que tu aies les jambes plus en chair qu’ils soient effectivement, c’est tout. »
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Futo tte inai!

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulment pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Futo tte inai!**

**(Je ne suis pas graisse !)**

Yuya s’avait enfermé dans la salle de bain.

Chinen allait à frapper à intervalles réguliers, en lui demandant quand il eût intention de sortir, mais il se limita à l’ignorer.

Il s’était mis devant le miroir, portant du jean qu’il avait acheté cette matin.

Alors qu’il étudiait son reflet, il ne put pas éviter de gémir.

Quand il était rentré dans l’après-midi, il avait mis le pantalon et il l’avait montré à son copain, avec d’un air heureux.

Il aimé ce jean.

Ou plutôt, il l’avait aimé quand il l’avait vu sur le mannequin au magasin, il l’avait aimé quand il l’avait essayé, il l’avait aimé quand il avait décidé de l’acheter.

Et il avait continué à l’aimer jusqu’à Yuri lui avait jeté un coup d’œil perplexe, en lui disant que le grossissait.

Il avait été là qu’il avait couru dans la salle de bain, en s’enfermant et en ne pouvant éviter de se sentir un peu infantile pour sa réaction, mais il n’avait pas réussi à faire différemment.

Il haïssait quand le plus jeune faisait commentaires sur son poids, et Chinen le savait.

Il rappelait qu’il aurait dû perdre quelques kilos déjà chaque matin quand il se regardait dans le miroir, ce n’était pas nécessaire que l’autre le soulignât.

Il entendit frapper autre fois, et maintenant le bruit sourd fut accompagné d’un soupir.

« Yuuyan, au nom du ciel, veux-tu sortir de ce bain et parler avec moi, comme des adultes ? » lui dit Yuri, d’un ton dangereusement exaspéré.

Takaki fut tenté de refuser à nouveau de répondre, mais en fin il céda et il ouvra la porte, avec d’un air funèbre.

« Qu’y a-t-il à dire ? » il demanda au plus jeune, en faisant une grimace. « C’est un fait que je suis graisse, non, Chii ? » il ajouta, en essayant de sourire et en échouant lamentablement.

Yuri faisait un son de pure désespoir, en mettant les mains sur ses épaules et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Yuuyan, écoute-moi : je l’ai dit maladroitement, comme d’habitude. Je ne voulais pas dire que tu es graisse, parce que je ne pense pas ce. Je voulais dire que ce jean fait sembler que tu aies les jambes plus _en chair_ qu’ils soient effectivement, c’est tout. » il expliqua, d’un ton ferme.

Takaki grimaça.

Chinen était très bon à tourner les choses, quand il voulait.

« Appelons un chat un chat, Yuri : je ne suis pas exactement squelettique. » il dit, sarcastique.

Le plus jeune ne put pas empêcher un sourire, alors que les mains allaient des épaules de Yuya à ses hanches.

« Non, tu ne l’es pas. Mais même pas tu es graisse, Yuuyan. » il allait plus proche, de manière que la bouche fût près de son oreille. « Tu as chair dessus, et j’aime te toucher plus que j’aimerais si tu ne l’eusses pas. Et c’est moi qui doit t’aimer, vrai ? » il murmura, en commençant à le caresser.

Yuya aurait aimé retaper.

Il aurait vraiment voulu faire ça, parce qu’il savait que Chinen essayait de lui faire passer l’irritation.

Cependant, sous la touche de ces mains, il ne put pas formuler ni une pensée cohérent.

Au diable le jean et comme il lui faisait sembler.

Avoir les mains de son copain dessus, ça valait tous les jeans du monde. 


End file.
